Love in the Ice
by kaijee
Summary: -Draco looked to her and their eyes met. Hers with worry and confusion, his with pain and sadness. "I'm not lowering my pride...but..for just this night.. ...can you stay with me and wake me from my nightmare?"-
1. Chapter 1 - Alohomora

A/N: inspired by TVXQ's 'Love in the Ice' song, but this is most definitely NOT A SONGFIC. I also predict that this will be a short story, only a few chapters.

Disclaimer: What's mine is only the story =)

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Alohomora**

The curtains were drawn as Draco looked out into the vast grounds of Malfoy manor. In pensive thought, his face expressionless.

"Draco, you _were_ here?" His mother called out to him when she walked in unannounced into his room. "I was calling for you for awhile now."

He turned to look at his mother who was now moving closer to him. "Sorry, I got lost in thought."

Narcissa leaned on him and gave him a tight hug, "Whatever is the matter, Draco?"

He looked straight, not even responding to his mother's affection "Nothing."

She sighed and released him from her embrace. Narcissa loved her son very much, she would do anything for him...anything but going against Lucius.

"Come, your acceptance letter for your eighth year has arrived." She said, trying to lighten up to mood and distract his son's attention for whatever he is in deep thought with, "Let's pick up your things in Diagon Alley."

Draco walked to the door without looking at her mother, however, she caught up to him and placed her hand over his back. "Your father _won't_ be coming." She stated.

'_Of course, he won't_' Draco thought. His father have not left the manor since the Dark Lord was defeated. Only his mother was free to move around the wizarding world. She was now handling the Malfoy business and everything in the family externally but still under his guidance.

He cringed as he felt his mother touched his right shoulder.

"What is it, Draco?" she asked, "were you hurt?"

He brushed off her arm and shook his head in reply, "No, everything is fine."

Narcissa looked worriedly at her son's detachment towards her...towards the whole family. He even looked detached with himself. Draco barely talks when he is at home, he barely goes out of his room and usually spends his time reading or sitting by his window, always in deep thought.

She loves him so much that it pains her to see her son behaving like that. She missed his vibrant behavior, even though he was sarcastic, rude and ill-tempered, at least he was open and voicing out his feelings. Narcissa knew what happened during the war changed his son. All the pressure brought to him by the Dark Lord has put a toll in his existence as a wizard, as a person, as a child. She felt guilty that all she can do was stand at the corners and watch his son in pain and confusion. Until one day, he rid himself of such emotions. It was as if Narcissa had a new son. A cold, darker one.

She was afraid that with even a small trigger, her son would break. That she would lose him for good.

###################

"You go back and wait for me in the Leaky cauldron." Narcissa said to his son and he nodded in reply, picking the items they purchased for the upcoming extended school year.

Returning to the pub, Draco bumped to old classmates. Their exchanges were just a few curt nods and hand gestures. He made no attempt of conversing with them. Looking around, he saw Finnigan and Thomas from Gryffindor who were now leaving the pub with their purchases.

Choosing to sit in the most isolated area of the pub, he called for the server and ordered for some steak and kidney pie and cup of tea.

Wondering why his mother chose to stay behind to do more shopping, Draco took out the acceptance letter with the list of school supplies they needed to purchase. His eyes wandered through the details in the letter and saw one thing his mother forgot to mention.

'_..furthermore, I, Minerva McGonagall, current Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Head boy for your extended 8th year in Hogwarts._

_A private quarters has been set up for you and the Head girl during this term and you are expected to perform in excellence for both academic and disciplinary aptitudes..'_

Draco pinched his eyes while taking in the Headmaster's letter. He sighed heavily, folded the letter and slipped it again inside his pocket. As soon as the new information bothered him, the sooner it had also left. He dug into the pie and drank his tea.

"Yes, mum, I've arrived. I'll contact you later once I finish with the purchases. I won't be able to use the phone while I'm inside."

Draco heard a familiar voice as the pub door opened. Looking up to the owner of the voice, he saw a brown bushy hair bobbing about the entrance. It was Hermione Granger, alone.

'_Good thing the noisy bunch is not here._' He thought. Having them invade the current silence and peace the pub is providing him will be so much irritating. Draco focused once more on the pie he is eating.

"Is this _yours_, Malfoy?" he heard someone say over his head.

He looked up and saw Hermione in a brown mid length trench coat hovering above him.

"_You're_ head boy?" She asked while reading the opened letter.

Draco swiped the paper away from her hands, crumpled it and threw it inside one of his purchases. "None of your business, Granger." He said coldly. He thought to call her Mudblood, but after the war, it was made a taboo to utter the word and immediate imprisonment for one week will be given to the one who used it as an insult.

Hermione raised her eyebrow in disgust to the way he acted towards her. It was not a big favor to help him pick up his things, but a simple appreciation would suffice. "You know, you need not be so grumpy about it." She snapped and walked away.

He shook his head in disbelief. '_Now everything's turned around, that Mudblood thinks she can talk to me in the open_' He smirked to himself.

"Draco," He heard his mother's voice call out to him. She smiled to him as she slipped onto the chair across him. "I got you a present." She exclaimed, lifting up the small cage she carried and placing it on the table. Inside was a two-toned cream and white Ragdoll cat. It was small and furry, its blue eyes locked to Draco's.

He opened the cage, grabbed the cat and petted it. Feeling it purr against his touch. He felt its soft fur and warmth as it snuggled into his body.

"Give it a name." Narcissa said to her son. "It's a she."

The cat stayed curled up in his hands, it was so small that it fitted in his two hands. He caressed its head once more, "Moonlight" Draco said.

Narcissa smiled at her son. Upon getting all the items in the school list, she thought of getting her son something he could be with when he go back to school. Something that would provide him the comfort he needed, a thing he could openly voice out his pent-up feelings to. What better decision is for him to have a new pet. Not an owl or a toad, but one that is silent and he can snuggle. She smiled at the thought and hoped that one day, her son would return and even change for the better.

##################

"_Drop the cat,_ Granger!" Draco yelled as he pointed his wand to Hermione.

She sneered at him, "Why are you so selfish, Malfoy! I was just petting her!" she retorted "And besides, Crookshanks likes her!"

"_ .Now!_" He repeated.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, confused as to why Malfoy was so selfish as to even let her pet Moonlight. She didn't knew he was so attached to her, but she thought that he was crazy for reacting in such a way. With one final glare at him, Hermione petted the cat, gave it a kiss on the top of its head and set it down on the table. She stuck out her tongue to him and left the shared common room they had as Head boy and girl. Draco gritted his teeth, grabbed Moonlight and went back to his room.

They were always like this, bickering once they see each other. Draco didn't knew Hermione was the Head girl until they met in the train. They didn't talk all the way to Hogwarts, not even glance at one another during the long train ride.

Classes have been crazy as well when professors keep pairing them up together for joined homeworks. They need not talk to each other as their moves and thoughts were _academically_ identical. Meaning to say, they both already knew what to do in lessons that each of them need not remind one another what to do. They were perfectly in sync that made it more incredulous to other people.

Draco heard a knock on his door.

"Malfoy..." He heard Granger's voice say, "Look..I'm sorry"

He shifted in the bed as he hugged Moonlight. He himself wasn't sure why he wouldn't let anyone near her.

"..It's just that.."Hermione spoke again, "..I find her cuteness...irresitable..I'm sorry."

Draco placed the cat down on his bed and went over to the door as Hermione kept going on and on and on about how she can't resist to pet Moonlight. He opened the door and saw her cheeks flushed.

"Um.." She started to look for words but none would come up.

Stepping outside his room, Draco sighed and closed the door. He leaned against it and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you _keep_ talking to _me_, Granger?" He asked.

She looked up to him and shrugged, "I don't exactly know...maybe.." she hesitated for a bit, "..maybe, you're not really that intimidating." She grinned.

"You _think_ so?" He leaned forward closer to her.

"I _know_ so." Hermione replied as she raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, _Granger_. Don't be too cocky because you and your friends '_saved'_ the world. Don't even think that a person with _your_ stature would match up to me. Ever. And _don't_ casually pet or touch my things to your liking." He said to her menacingly and returned to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Enraged once more, Hermione kicked the door and shouted, "I hate you, Malfoy!" and stomped her way out of the common room.

Outside, she huffed and let the steam from her face subside. "You've really become worse!" She mumbled to herself and walked her way to the library and occupied herself by reading books until it was time for dinner.

Hermione looked irritated as she pierced and pierced the steak on her plate, mumbling to herself about a despicable blond man. Harry and Ron can't help notice her and they were also bothered by her behavior.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked worried.

"If it's Malfoy, you know I can just blast him into thin air" Ron said smugly.

She looked up from her plate and glared straight at the Slytherin table across them. "I'm just a little irritated."

Ron smirked at her reply, "A little? Yeah right."

"Don't add anything more, Ron" Harry warned him. "Hermione is already irritated enough as it is."

She gulped the last bit of her pumpkin juice and said to Harry, "I don't get it. You said he's not _really_ a bad person, Harry. That's why I'm trying my best to approach him. But he's always shutting me out!"

"Maybe he needs some more time." Harry replied. "We were enemies before weren't we?"

Hermione shrugged again. She looked to Malfoy who was directly across from him. She observed him. He doesn't seem to be talking to anyone in their table and just kept focusing on his meal. Even when Blaise nudged him to join their conversation, he put it off and smiled weakly.

'_What's his problem?_' She thought. Hermione wasn't the one to pry on other's business, but if they will he living together, it would drain her energy if they can't at least have a proper conversation or be civil towards each other.

###################

There was pure utter silence once more when the Head boy and girl made their rounds for the night. Draco wasn't at all cooperating with Hermione's attempts to talk or discuss anything with her. Not even about their duties.

Coming back from the rounds, Draco went straight to his room and left Hermione standing alone in the common room, dumbfounded to how Malfoy is just so out of the world.

It has only been a few weeks and their relationship as Head boy and girl is going down the drain. Hermione sighed heavily and went to her room to get her Advanced Potions book. Unlike him, she would like to finish her homeworks for next week, even if it was just a Friday night. That way, she'll have more time studying other lessons and spend time with Ron and Harry.

Hermione was fully concentrated on her work and had not realized that it was already past midnight. Her eyelids were drooping and even a cup of coffee proved to be of no use. She leaned back on the couch to shut her eyes for 5 minutes and resume her studies. But she dozed off right away, collapsing on the couch with a soft thud. Crookshanks jumped at her feet and nested beside her.

It was already dark in the common room as the flame in the fireplace receded. Soft breathing and the occasional purring from Crookshanks was all that can be heard in the common room.

Until at one moment, Hermione was awoken upon hearing scratching and hissing from inside Draco's room. She sat up yawning and brushing her eyes with the back of her hands. She moved her cat closer in the couch as she stood up.

"Malfoy?" She said in a low voice in front of his door.

Hermione pressed her ears against the wooden door and she could still hear the scratching. But hearing more closely now, it wasn't just scratching and hissing from Moonlight. She heard groaning and heavy breathing. This totally woke her up and she immediately fumbled through her pocket for her wand. "_Alohomora_!" she chanted and a there was soft click from the lock then the door was open. She slowly moved the ajar door and was surprised when Moonlight came dashing out of the room. The cat jumped on the couch and snuggled with Crookshanks.

Now inside the room, Draco's heaving groans were louder. He was also mumbling in his sleep.

"No...no...Please..."

A look of worry flushed down on Hermione's face as she came over his bed and saw Malfoy drenched in his sweat. Putting aside the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt and only has sweat pants, She knelt beside him and started to wake him up.

"Malfoy..." she shook him, "You're having a nightmare, wake up!"

"Let me go! Please—!" Draco screamed.

Hermione grabbed his shoulders and shook him harder. "Draco Malfoy, _WAKE UP!_"

Draco gasped for air and swiftly opened his eyes. A tear rolled down his eyes. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were wide open as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

Hermione's worry was replaced with confusion and fear. He looked to Draco's pale face and continuous sweating. She took out the handkerchief from her pocket and started wiping off the sweat from his forehead. But Draco grabbed her hand and held it firmly.

"Malfoy, you're hurting me!" she exclaimed at him.

"Get out." He said without looking at her.

"I'm trying to help you—

"I said _get out!_" He shouted again. Looking to her, he saw that she was hurt and confused and was only acting out of instinct to help.

He pinched his eyes as he sat up on the bed. Realizing that he went overboard, he softened his grip on her and said, "Sorry, Granger..."

Hermione pulled back her arm and massaged it, "That hurt, you know..." she said with a pained expression on her face.

"I said I'm sorry", Draco cupped his face with both of his hands.

Hermione can't help but feel sorry for him. She again wiped the sweat dripping from his chin to his neck. Only to find herself blushing when she realized now that he is shirtless and she is seeing his pale, toned body covered with sweat.

She gulped and cleared her throat. "Um..sorry too for barging in your room...I...I was worried." She explained to him.

Draco sighed and straightened himself. He looked to Hermione but she averted her eyes. He smiled to her weakly and said, "Thanks, Granger"

Hermione's head snapped to him when she heard him say thanks. '_Is this really the Malfoy?_' she thought to herself.

However in Draco's mind, he was really thankful to Granger from waking him up from his nightmare. It pained him just to try to remember it. It pained him to be experiencing this every night and even Moonlight distances herself from him during his nightmares.

He felt the handkerchief again on his face and looked up to Hermione.

"Malfoy..Why are you crying?" She asked.

'_Was I crying?!_' He thought confused and touched his damped face. Tears kept falling from his eyes and he felt his throat being blocked by building sobs. His body, trembling.

Hermione sat on his bedside and moved closer to him. "Hey..What's wrong?" She asked as she leaned down to meet his eyes.

"Granger.." He started to say but hesitated. "Nothing.."

"Tell me. It's alright, were _not_ enemies anymore, right?" She said smiling to him.

Draco looked to her and their eyes met. Hers with worry and confusion, his with pain and sadness. "I'm not lowering my pride...but..for just this night..

...can you stay with me and wake me from my nightmare?"

Slightly surprised and taken aback by Draco's unusual request, Hermione was at a loss for words. But she looked at him again and can't help but feel sorry for him and be worried that something bad might happen if he had nightmares again.

Still with hesitation but fueled with compassion and purpose to help him, she replied,

"Alright, I'll stay with you..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Protego

A/N: Thank you for liking the story and leaving reviews. It really makes me happy to see them and boosts my energy to write chapters fast, please do leave more and if you have corrections and such, I'll welcome it all =)

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Protego**

The ray of the sun peeked through the window as the morning of Saturday began. Crookshanks and Moonlight purred as they slept at the foot of the bed, curled up together. So was their owners.

Hermione woke up facing the left side of the bed and was about to sit up when she froze upon the realization that she was not sleeping on her own bed. She shivered as a soft breathing caressed her nape and was stuck to her position due to the pressure across her chest. Her blood started to rise on her cheeks when she looked around the room and recalled what happened last night.

'_Crap...I almost forgot.._' She thought. _'I was with...Malfoy.._'

Looking down, she saw Malfoy's arm across her waist. She felt the shivers again. '_Oh my god..._!' Closing her eyes tight, she prayed and prayed that Malfoy would turn over the bed and let her go. Hermione was hyperventilating and palpitating at the same time which made it hard for her to breathe. She did breathing exercises but it proved no help when she felt him pull her closer, his nose and lips touching her nape. The locks of his hair fell graciously on her cheeks.

'_Malfoy...please..wake up...I'm dying...'_ She pleaded in her mind. Hermione was so flushed that she looked like a tomato.

She heard him moan and groan behind him and a sudden bolt of electricity shot throughout her whole body. Hermione shut her eyes more tightly as her body trembled.

"..wh._.What the—?!_" She heard him shout along with a sudden shuffling on the bed and a loud thud on the floor.

Hermione, still in her school uniform, sat up from the bed and looked at the blond boy currently massaging his back on the floor. He looked up to her hysterically.

"What in the bloody hell are _you_ doing in my bed, Granger?!" He yelled at her.

Hermione was confused by his question, '_This brat! wasn't he the one who was crying and asked me to stay for the night?'_ she thought. Throwing him a disgusted look, she stood up from the bed and stomped her way towards him.

"What?! _You_ were the one who wanted this!" She said to him.

"Wha—" He trailed her eyes on her and saw that she was still in her uniform. He looked to himself and saw that he had no shirt and only wore his sweatpants. Draco immediately pulled the covers of the bed over him, "You..you didn't..."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hands to her waist, she shot him an annoyed look as she raised her eyebrow, "Think what you want, Malfoy." Then she stormed out of his room to hers, Crookshanks followed suit. Leaving Draco baffled as he tried to recall his own memories of the night, and as he did, he covered his face in disbelief.

"Damn it.." He thought aloud.

Slamming the room of her door shut, Hermione leaned on it for a few minutes trying to calm her self.

"That stupid ferret! Who does he take me for?!" Hermione said as she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

She took off her robe and threw it on her bed. Stripped down to her undershirt and skirt, she collapsed on her bed and sprawled her body across it, her eyes glued on the ceiling above her.

"...he was so scared..." she mumbled to herself. She closed her eyes and recalled Draco's face that night and felt sorry for him again. "He must have gone through a lot..."

Hermione was so immersed with her thoughts on Draco that she fell asleep again.

Meanwhile, Draco fixed his room as he contemplated on how stupid he might have sounded to Hermione last night. Indeed he was the one who suggested for her to stay with him. He was so frightened with his nightmare and became unable to think straight, and now, he's regretting his decision.

Draco grabbed his towel to go freshen up before doing his homework in the common room and to clear his head.

###############

Hermione bolted upright on her bed and pinched her eyes.

"I fell asleep..." she groaned and stood up to get her towel and a change of clothes and ran out of her room to the bathroom she shared with Draco.

Upon opening her door, she saw Draco walk past her room and had already taken a bath. He didn't even bother to look up to her. The same goes for Hermione as she was once again surprised and began to blush as she saw him walking only with a towel on his waist below.

She ignored him and headed to the bathroom. However, seeing him again reminded her of Draco's outburst that morning and it annoyed her. She wanted him to give her an explanation as to why he asked her to stay with him and just up and about accuse her of doing something.

Infuriated, Hermione turned and called for Malfoy, only to be surprised again by what she saw on his back.

"Malfoy..." She uttered, "What's _that_ on your back?"

He didn't turn to look at her and just stood there, her gaze on his back.

Hermione went closer to inspect his back. Against his pale skin was an old bruise, its shade now of a yellowish green. She touched it to see if it was swollen. "How long have you had this?" Hermione asked. "Hey...Malfoy.."

She genuinely looked worried for him.

'Why isn't he responding?' she thought, 'Who did this to him?'

It was as if he was stunned that he cannot move in his place. Draco completely forgot about the bruises he had as they were already in the stage of healing and he can't feel anymore pain. He heard her and felt her touch it, but he was again out of himself.

For a moment, he forgot to breathe and think. But then he thought that he need not explain to Hermione every detail about him. He would not risk another mishap like what happened the night before.

Upon hearing her probe him with questions, he briskly walked back to his room and slammed the door shut. Leaving Hermione dumbfounded and worried.

###############

"—Hey..Hermione? 'Mione?" Ron repeatedly called out as the trio sat around a table in the Three Broomsticks.

"Huh, what, yes?" She fumbled for words as she looked to Ron.

"Bloody hell, Hermione." He said, "You've been like that all morning."

"Did something happen with Malfoy?" Harry asked before drinking his butterbeer.

Hermione looked bored and was not listening to their conversation. Harry and Ron kept talking on and on about the upcoming quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin next week. However, she had more pressing matters to address than to indulge them of her time.

"..Um..nothing really" She said while finishing her own mug of butterbeer, "Hey you two..I need to get back now, I just remembered that Professor McGonagall wanted me to do something." She lied to them and grabbed her satchel.

On her way back, she stopped in front of Honeydukes and thought she'd buy something for Draco to lighten his mood. She hesitated a few minutes before finalizing her decision to go in the shop.

The bell hanging on the door rang as she opened it. The shop was as always, filled with many students purchasing their own fill of sweets.

She browsed through the variety of selections and ended up purchasing two boxes of no-melt ice cream, four boxes of toffee, six pieces of chocolate wand and two boxes of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans. Hermione planned to divide them equally with Malfoy when she gets back. Somewhat of a peace offering or a means to start a conversation with him.

Hermione walked on the street happily as she made her way back to Hogwarts. As she reached the end of the village something caught her eye inside the Shrieking shack. The windows were supposed to be boarded up, however, seemed to have faced their share of destruction during the war.

Her mind thought to ignore what she saw, but curiosity got the best of her and she felt her feet move on their own to the Whomping willow on the school grounds, which is the only known entrance to the shack.

The wood creaked as she walked and not wanting to let anyone know she is spying, she placed a silencing charm on her body and continued to creep up the stairs.

Hermione remembered the room in front of her. It was where they first encountered Peter Pettigrew and confirmed that Professor Lupin was a werewolf.

She peeked her eyes at the small crack on the door and while doing so, she heard shuffling and light footsteps on the other side of the door. She also heard a healing spell being chanted.

Hermione inched her eyes in the opening. All she could see was a torso in black shirt. The crack wasn't really helping her cure her curiosity. Then, she felt it, the worse that could happen in a situation like this. She looked down her leg, and there it was, a huge cockroach making its way up. She thankfully thought how lucky she was about setting up the silencing charm on herself a few minutes back. But worse comes to worst.

As she fought of the roach, Hermione bumped her back on the door and fell butt hard on the room floor.

"Granger?!" She heard a voice exclaimed, and indeed, it sounded familiar.

She turned her head slowly to see Malfoy standing behind her. "..um..fancy meeting you here...Malfoy" She smiled nervously while standing up.

"Fancy my ass, Granger." He narrowed his eyes and began to storm out of the room.

In reflex, Hermione grabbed his arm before he even made his second step. "Wait!" she said.

"Let go, Granger." He said through gritted teeth, "While I'm still being calm."

"Please, Malfoy" she begged, "I...I just want to talk! I'm sorry for barging in on you again! Please, just talk to me, whatever it is, I promise, I won't tell anyone else!"

He turned to look at her. Her face sad and worried.

"Please...just...please...Malfoy.." Hermione pleaded once more, "Tell me who did it to you..."

He stared at her, indifferently as he brushed her hands off him. "Stop meddling with my life."

Draco left her, stunned and speechless.

###############

Hermione returned to the dorms alone and baffled. She just can't shake off the feeling that something was bothering Draco. She was already a curious person from the beginning, seeing as she has an intense amount of passion to learning. Hermione would not just rest until that curiosity of hers has been fed.

She stood in the middle of their common room, clutching the bag that held the sweets she intended as a peace offering to Malfoy.

'_Will he open the door if I knock?_' she asked herself.

Still unsure of her decision, she walked to Malfoy's room and gathered all her strength to knocking the door. Hermione raised her hand and was about to do so, when she heard Malfoy's voice behind her.

"You just _wouldn't_ stop, would you?" He looked at her, irritated and mad that she was again, bothering him. Draco stepped forward making her step back in return.

"What do you want to know, huh?!" He said angrily and stepped further until Hermione's back already bumped the door.

"Got bored with your friends that you're probing with my life, huh?!" He raised hands, one punching the door hard that it nearly broke. She was in his space.

"Tell me, Granger," He said, his face inches from her as he stared her down, "Will telling you _solve_ anything? If I tell you, would you become a _murderer_ for my sake?!"

Hermione was silent, clearly, fear was in her face. She has yet to see this side of him and it really scared her. It was as though all the pent up anger inside Draco was being released towards her. She felt tears roll down her eyes, her lips and body trembling. She couldn't look at him, she was frightened, but she was also partly mad that he was acting like this.

"I guess not," He said smugly and pushed her out of the way to enter his room. 'That finishes it.' He thought triumphantly and slammed the door close.

It was getting to be a habit of his, spouting hurtful words to Hermione and leaving her sad, confused and mad. He's trying hard to push her away, to not meddle with him.

'_One mistake was enough_', was in his mind all day. Just that one night and never again will he let anyone near him.

Hermione collapsed on the floor crying, Moonlight was circling her, crying for her attention. It purred and purred against her feet, but she did not yield. She sat there for some time until Moonlight gave up on her and curled itself on top of the table.

She got up on her feet and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry.." She mumbled to herself and left Malfoy's bag of sweets in front of the door.

###############

It has been days since Draco and Hermione talked. They live in the same dormitory, had classes together and made night rounds, but since the day he shifted his anger at her, it was never the same. Their relationship before was not good but at least they spat hateful words to each other. Now, not even once single breath was spared.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months until it was finally December and the students were all excited to go back to their homes and spend Christmas with their families.

However the excitement of the season, Harry and Ron failed to persuade Hermione to go home. She explained to them that she has further duties as a Head girl to attend to, as Draco wasn't talking to her and that in turn, the duties he was supposed to do was done by her because of his 'lack of motivation'. The two didn't buy her excuse, however, did not divulge further with the matter to prevent aggravating her.

In all honesty, Hermione was worried about Draco. She didn't like him but living together, she felt responsible for him. She wanted to help him for whatever reason, that's why she stayed behind.

Three nights before the Holiday break, Hermione overheard Draco talking to his mother through the fireplace that he will pass returning home this season. The sound of worry was obvious in his mother's voice as he indifferently shut down her request a couple of times.

Hermione remembered that in the past, Draco always returns home for the Holidays. He would be so happy to leave a place crawling with Mudbloods and Pure blood traitors. Not returning home is a first for him.

That day, Draco did not go for breakfast nor lunch. '_Maybe he has a food stock in his room...'_ Hermione thought, '_or perhaps, he asks a school elf to bring him food.._'

Hermione pondered throughout out the day, re-reading the same lines from her book every time her thoughts wander to him. She was guarding him by staying in their common room while Moonlight and Crookshanks play around. That's one more thing she was worried about, Draco even abandoned his pet.

She would always see Moonlight outside his room, the poor cat scratching the door, wanting to go inside her master's bedroom. Hermione took it upon herself to take care of her from then on.

################

Hermione was awoken in the middle of night by a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. She stayed up late again after dinner to see if Draco will come out of his room, but he didn't do so. Upon opening the door, she once again heard Moonlight scratching on Draco's room. She was outside crying for her master to open the door. Hermione took pity on the cat and went to get her.

Standing in front of the door, she heard thrashing sounds and banging on the wood. Anxious and worried, she knocked hysterically at the door.

"Malfoy?!" She yelled out. "Malfoy, what's happening in there? Answer me!"

"_Aaaaaaaggghhhhh_!" She heard him shout in agony.

"Damn it!" She said and searched for her wand but then remembered that she left it on her desk. "Malfoy, hold on! Hang in there!" She said to him and ran back to her room with Moonlight in her grasp.

She left the cat on the her bed beside Crookshanks and immediately grabbed her wand.

She pointed it to his door as she ran and exclaimed, "_Alohomora_!"

The door sprang open and she felt her heart stop when she saw Draco levitating. His head falling backwards as his body contorted against his will. His shrieks of pain resonating in the whole room.

"_Quietus!_" She casted on him to reduce the sound of his voice.

Hermione jumped on his bed and held Draco's body. "Malfoy! Wake up! Hey, Malfoy! Draco!"

His eyes flickered as he looked to her, his mouth trembling, "He...he..lp...m..me..."

Hermione raised her wand above them and casted, "_Protego Horribilis!_"

At that moment, Draco's body relaxed and fell to Hermione's grasp. She slowly lowered him on the bed and wiped the sweat from his face.

Cupping Draco's face, she called out to him in a low voice, "Draco..Draco..? Can you hear me?"

He was breathing heavily, his body was cold and covered in sweat. She cried at the sight of him and rocked his body along with her as she sobbed. "Draco...Draco...please..."

"Granger..." She heard him say. "It hurts...it hurts so much..."

"I know..Please...just let me help you..." She replied and their eyes locked. "I'll watch over you from now on...I'll stay with you.."

Then it was then that she felt her heart squeeze upon seeing his weak smile. She never saw him truly smile as he always have a smug look on his face. Hermione felt warm and found herself really wanting to help him from the bottom of her heart. Not only because they share a room or because the war has ended. But because she simply felt drawn to him.

A strong young man who seemed to have it all, who looked confident and proud. However, he was also fragile and in pain. Beneath the cold exterior was a child needing for affection. A child who learned to protect himself by building a strong facade, even though inside, he is crumbling.

Hermione does not know who did this to Draco, but she has decided to stay with him and protect him. Even '_murder_' for him as he have implied before.


	3. Chapter 3 - Incendio

Love in the Ice - Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long, I've been so caught up with a lot of work these past few week..T_T. Thanks you for the reviews and please do not hesitate to send more, I really love reading your comments and reactions on this fic ^_^

Warning: I will be fangirling Draco in this chapter, so squeal with me..XD

Disclaimer: Characters not mine

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Incendio**

Hermione swept the platinum blond locks of Draco's hair away from his forehead, as he lay asleep on her lap. They were in his room, on his bed, spending the night together once more, for the past three days now. Since Draco's attack the other night, she had placed a protection spell in the entirety of their private quarters.

They were always together and would only separate if one needed to go to the bathroom or if they needed to change clothes. Hermione was always on the look out for signs of distress from Draco. He in turn agreed to let her know if he feels unwell or if there was something bothering him.

Being together didn't mean they'd be talking to each other non stop. Most of the time were spent in pure silence and sometimes, their conversations were just courteous hello's and hi's.

But the greatest change between them is that, Draco would always smile weakly at Hermione or sit with her in their common room while she read her books. And he always opened his door for her as night comes. He would fix her spot on the bed and he would always fall asleep on her lap. When morning comes, Hermione would always be snuggled in his embrace. At first, they felt awkward about it and agreed not do it again, but it proved useless as they were always in the same position the morning after. They just made a mutual agreement that whatever happens inside their dormitories, no one else will know. Not even her closest friends should know. Draco had lowered his pride with Hermione, and he isn't lowering it anymore for other people.

"Hey, Malfoy..are you asleep?" Hermione asked in a low voice.

"I'm trying to." Draco said with his eyes closed

"Are you cold?" Hermione asked again, "Do you want me to get more blankets?"

Draco snuggled more towards her body which made her stomach churn a little, "No, you're more than enough." He smiled.

"Alright..." Hermione whispered and smiled too.

It was just past nine but Hermione was starting to get dizzy from reading her Potions book, probably because of the weather and atmosphere in Draco's room. It was very relaxing and even Crookshanks and Moonlight were sound asleep on their makeshift beds on the floor.

She placed the book on the side table and stretched her arms while yawing carefully to not wake the sleeping Draco on her lap. Hermione looked at his sleeping face and can't help but marvel at his features. In her mind, he really looks like he was born from a noble family. He looked elegant, even when he was bullying her before, he always had the aura of an aristocrat.

Hermione traced her eyes on the curvature of his face, his nose, his eyebrows, his semi-opened lips as he softly breathes, she also came to notice that he had quite long lashes. Hermione sighed, '_If he hadn't been so bad to us before, I'd probably had fallen for him a long time ago..._' she thought.

As soon as she realized where her thoughts are directing her, she immediately shook her head to get the idea out. '_Focus, Hermione!_' She repeated in her mind.

Hermione looked to Draco again and sighed. She lifted his head slowly from her lap and placed it on the pillow next to her. She then smoothed the covers under her and slid on her side of the bed while pulling the dark green comforter on both of them. She shifted her body to face the sleeping figure beside her and took one last glance before closing her eyes. '_He's peacefully sleeping now.._' She smiled to herself. Hermione didn't bother anymore as to what position she slept tonight, whereas tomorrow, she knew Draco and her would again be snuggled together.

###############

"Crooskshanks, Moonlight, here's your food!" Hermione called out to their cats. The two scurried towards her as she placed their bowls on the floor.

She woke up before Draco and decided to do a few chores prior to waking him up for breakfast. He was sleeping so well that she thought it was bad for her to end it.

Tying her hair in a pony, she tucked her shirt inside her knee-high skirt and stretched her arms. "Alright time to clean your mess little kitties!"

Because she really had nothing important to do the entire day, instead of using magic to clean the cat toys and torn parchments on the floor, Hermione took them all one by one and placed them inside a small box and litter bin, respectively. She then wiped the fur off the couches and tables and dusted the furniture on the side tables.

"What are _you_ doing?" She heard from behind her. Turning around, she saw a half-awake Draco yawning and stretching.

"I'm cleaning." Hermione replied and continued on her chores.

Draco raised his eyebrow and went over to her to get the rug from her hands, "_You know_, the school elves do this jobs."

Hermione sighed and lifted her gaze to him, "_You know_, it's not big of a deal." She replied "I haven't much to do today anyway." Then retrieved the rug from his hand.

He just stared at her, she was right. Since the start of the holidays, they were just holed up in this room and would just go down for breakfast, lunch, snacks and dinner. They needed a breather, but Hermione was over protective of him that she wouldn't let him out of her sight. They were really not the only students left in school, so, Hermione can mingle or read books in the library, but she insisted on staying with him at all times.

"Hey," Draco said to her, furrowing his brows as he contemplated on how to say the next lines properly.

"Hmmm?"

"Let's...uh..go to Hogsmeade for the day." He suggested, making her snap her head at him in surprise.

"What?!" She asked again. Making sure that she was hearing things correctly.

He rolled his eyes at her and started to walk back to his room, "If you _don't_ want, then it's fine."

She immediately stood up and fixed herself. It was so long since she had gone out of the castle, and taking up his offer will be a great opportunity to lighten things up and forget the scary things that happened days before.

"No! _I want to!_" Hermione blurted out. "I..I'll get ready...you too." She said before heading to her own room to freshen up.

Draco smirked to himself. It was arguably the first time he had asked a girl to go out. Well it didn't exactly mean anything, it was just a simple favor for protecting him from his own demons. He was strong, but emotionally, he knew he wasn't. He even wasn't ready to tell her about what he is going through.

'Y_es, that's right. This is just a simple 'thanks'._' He thought and grabbed his towel before heading to the bathroom.

Passing by Hermione's room, he was surprised and almost laughed when he heard her humming. '_She seems happy,_' He smiled to himself. He felt kind of proud to have made her act that way.

"Hmm..what will I wear?" He heard Hermione ponder. "oooh.._this_ one's cute!" She exclaimed, "hmmm..or..maybe not...maybe...he'll think I'm flirting with him..." Then he heard her threw something on the bed.

A wide grin formed on Draco's lips upon hearing Hermione's conversation with herself. More than happy, he thought that she was really looking forward to being able to go out with him. This made him even more pleased that he did so. He decided that it was enough spying on Hermione, and if he doesn't get ready before she finishes, he might ruin the atmosphere he already built around them.

Draco closed the bathroom door and pulled his shirt off. He stood in front of the sink and looked at his body on the mirror. He had been more muscular now, more toned. But he frowned as he looked across his waist.

"I still have them..." He said in a low voice. His fingers traced over his pale skin towards the bruises on his right side. He turned around and saw more bruises on his back, some where healing and some where from the last night he was attacked. Draco took out the wand from his pocket and casted a healing spell on his body.

He buried his face on his hands as he looked to the floor. His grey eyes brimming with tears. Not because of sorrow, but because of anger. His body trembled against the sink he was leaning on. '_Damn it!_' He thought.

Draco closed his eyes and breathed in and out rhythmically. Hermione taught him this to slowly relax himself if ever he felt stressed. This time, he surely was, he felt like having a fit, and by that, he might just punch the mirror in his rage and wreck everything again.

"I'll be able to get through this..." Draco said to himself while shaking his head to rid if the negative memories in his mind. He had been delayed in getting ready for far too long.

Meanwhile, Hermione had finished rummaging her closet for which clothes she will wear today. She picked a black pair of skinny jeans, brown long sleeved turtleneck, a beige trench coat, a dark green woolen scarf and her pair of high leather winter boots.

"Oh gosh.." She clasped her hands over her mouth and looked to the clothes she chose. "This is fine right...hmm...I'm not really trying to look pretty...I mean...for anyone..." She mused with herself.

"My beanie!" She fumbled the inside of her drawer as she looked for her dark green beanie to match her scarf. While she was doing so, she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Granger, are you done?" Draco asked from the other side of the door.

"Just a bit!" She yelled back.

He had always wondered that girls had a knack for preparing for a long time. It has been several minutes since he finished taking a bath and dressing up, but Hermione was still getting herself ready and it was already past nine. They haven't had breakfast yet and Draco's feeling hungrier by the second.

"Sorry," Hermione said as she opened the door and smiled weakly at him.

Draco looked at her from head to toe, '_So, this is what she ended up with..'_ He thought while he recalled hearing her argue with herself just minutes ago. Her hair was gathered at the right side under her green beanie, and she looked fine and comfy in her winter clothes. Her cheeks were flushed, presumably due to her excitement. '_She looks...cute,_' the thought suddenly came into his mind.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows which made Hermione puzzled as to what made him do so. "What's wrong?" She asked.

These kind of thoughts have plagued him occasionally for the past few days. It didn't actually irritate him, but it made him think that he was crazy or something. It was Hermione Granger for crying out loud. The Mudblood know-it-all he'd been bullying since first year. He must be out of his mind to even think such thoughts. Draco always reasoned with himself that, this might be because of the fact that she was being nice to him and have helped him during his attacks. She had also been the only one who tried to help him even if he kept pushing her away. '_Get yourself together, Draco_.' He urged himself and looked to Hermione again.

"Nothing, let's go." He smiled back and turned towards the door.

"Moonlight, Crookshanks! We're going for a bit." Hermione called out to the two cats snuggling on the couch She felt her cheeks turn hot while remembering her mornings with Draco.

###############

The Hogsmeade village was blanketed in a thick layer of snow. Even if the sun peeked through the mountain slopes, cool breeze swept through the village.

"Let's eat first..I'm starving." Draco said while halting Hermione who was about to run off to Tomes and Scrolls.

She pouted and stopped in her tracks which Draco found cute, yet again. '_Bloody hell...I've got to stop myself from having these thoughts.._.' He said to himself as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Alright.." She replied and strolled behind him to the three broomsticks.

The pub had little customers during this time as most of the students were at home and some of the villagers have travelled to warmer places for a vacation.

"Hermione!" Madame Rosmerta exclaimed upon seeing her by the door entrance. "You didn't go back for the holidays?"

"Not this year," she smiled to the old lady and agreed to be escorted to a table near the stairs. "Thank you." Hermione said while Madame Rosmerta gave her the menu.

Draco was right behind her, but the lady didn't seem to notice him. He cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Oh my! Draco Malfoy!" She blurted out and moved aside to let him sit beside Hermione, "I didn't see you there." Then she handed him a copy of the menu.

"_Obviously.._" He said smugly and rolled his eyes. Draco was sort of irritated that he was being left out, but he cared less about it because of hunger, "A firewhisky and two cornish pasties." He ordered.

"Well, you're one hungry boy." Madame Rosmerta laughed and charmed his orders on their table.

Hermione smiled at Draco and ordered her meal, "I'll have a butterbeer and shepherd's pie." Her orders flew from the kitchen and landed next to Draco's.

"Sorry, I'm a bit short handed" She said to them and winked. "Have a great meal and call me if you need anything." Leaving the two to their brunch.

Draco finished first and was pleased to have satisfied his hunger. Hermione too have finished but was still drinking her butterbeer.

She looked seriously at her drink and wondered if it would be the right time to ask Draco what was really happening to him. Hermione was hesitating all this time, for fear that he might push her away again. However, she knew that for them to efficiently work together, they must foster a deeper trust from each other. She needed to know who to protect him from, and by the looks of it, it's a person whom Draco fears.

"Hey..." Hermione started.

"What?"

"Can you...tell me..." She breathed in, preparing herself to be cut off, "can you tell me about it?"

Draco looked at her in surprise that she would just ask him about all that's happened. The first is, where do he start? And, a big part of his pride is still preventing him from opening up to her.

"Granger," He started to say, "I don't think this is the time..."

Draco took out a few galleons from his pocket to pay both their bills and left the shop without looking back to her.

Hermione was saddened by his rejection, she thought that he'd be able to trust her now. She kept thinking about how long will it take for Draco to be able to open up to her.

Feeling dejected, she waved Madame Rosmerta farewell and went out the shop. Draco was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe...I made him mad..." She said to herself.

Hermione looked from shop to shop in search for him, but she couldn't find even a lock of platinum blond hair. She sighed and took a seat in a near by bench in from of Madame Puddifoot's tea shop. It was getting cold, her hands were freezing.

"I should have worn gloves..." She said while rubbing her hands together and blowing on them as she clasped them over her mouth. In her mind, there was still a possibility that Draco was lingering somewhere in Hogsmeade to cool of his head. However, knowing the past him, he might have already gone back. Her eyes brimmed with tears while trying to think positively. '_Why am I crying...?_' She thought and wiped the tears that were now running down her cheeks.

She must have waited there for 30 minutes that she can't feel her lower body anymore, her hands were cold and turning blue. Her face was as pale as the snow covered ground. Blowing and rubbing her hands were of no use now, as her own breath became icy and dry. She looked to her hands as they slowly get numb. "It's so cold..."

Just then, warm hands grabbed her own, "Damn right it is." Draco said as he squatted in front of her and rubbed her hands. "Why didn't you go into one of the shops? Are you trying to _kill_ yourself?" He asked as he blew on her hands.

"I was waiting for you." She replied. If Hermione's tear glands weren't freezing, she'd be crying right now.

"Stupid." He smirked and took something out of his pocket and placed it on the bench. He unwrapped the brown parcel to reveal a pair of dark green knitted gloves and furred ear muffs. He first put the gloves on her cold hands and the instant he did, Hermione felt her hands warming, and there was a slight squeeze in her chest as his hands stroke her palms. He then took the ear muffs and and stood to place it over her head. "Feeling warm now?" Draco asked, proud of his action.

Hermione cupped her cheeks to heat it up with the gloves and smiled, "A little..."

"Let's go inside for some tea." Draco smiled and said as he motioned for them to go into the tea shop.

"You sure you _want_ to go in there?" She asked him while raising her eyebrow, "You _know_ that shop's reputation..." She said while standing up, her knees still shaky from being seated in the cold too long.

As Hermione stepped forward, she felt her knees gave way and lost balance. But Draco immediately grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. "You alright?" He asked while turning her body to face him. She held her hands over his chest for support and felt his heart somewhat...racing?

She looked up to him and saw his grey eyes staring back at her. It was like his eyes were piercing through her soul. They were cold, yet...warm? '_Maybe, I'm going crazy..._' She thought. She saw worry in his eyes over the strong facade of his face. His heavy breathing was forming in the air and lightly touching her face. '_I'm going haywire again..._' Hermione said to herself as she gazed at Draco's face. She can't help her thoughts from being enticed with his perfect features. She felt like wanting to touch his face, wondering if it was as cold as hers or if she'll put her face closer to his, will she feel his heat radiate to her? If she leaned closer as he breathe, will her cold lips get warm and regain their moist? If he hugged her more tightly and felt his muscular body against hers, will her body regain its strength? '_Am I...a perv?_' She asked herself.

"Granger?" She heard Draco ask.

It was then that she realized that her hands were now cupping his face which is just inches from her. Their breaths touching each other's faces. Her eyes widened as she jumped back.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed as her blood rushed on her cheeks, "I...I'm sorry...I was just...because...um...It's because you were so hot...that I..."

She heard him chuckle. Hermione looked to Draco and saw him laughing his heart out while holding his stomach.

"Really, Granger?" He said in between the laughs, "I didn't know you think I was '_hot_'!"

Hermione's jaw dropped and she raised her eyebrow while placing her hand on her waist. "What?! I most definitely _did not!_" She yelled at him, "I meant '_hot_' as in '_warm_'! Do not get silly ideas in _your_ head, Malfoy!" She then turned her back towards him and started to walk back towards the castle. Her cheeks were flushed as she tried to hide the embarrassment from her face. Draco was still chuckling but followed her back nonetheless.

###############

"_Incendio!_" Hermione chanted towards the fireplace and sat in front of it to warm her body. "Where did you go anyway?" Hermione asked Draco as he walked in the common room. "I looked for you everywhere."

"I...cooled off.." Draco replied. He lounged on the sofa and began petting Moonlight's head. "It feels like I have two cats to take care of..." He murmured.

"What?!" Hermione snapped at him, "I was always the one looking out for them!" She pouted. In all honesty, it was really her who was feeding and cleaning them. While Draco's only job was to play with them. "If you liked cats so much, why don't _you_ take care of Moonlight much better?"

Draco cocked his head on the right and looked to her, "Because I already have a _big cat_ who always clings to me even though I keep pushing it away." He grinned and pointed at her.

Hermione's jaw dropped again. He was teasing her the whole day. '_Did Madame Rosmerta put something on those cornish pasties he ate?_' She wondered. Infuriated, she grabbed the nearest pillow she can reach on the couch and threw it on Draco's face. However, he dodged it beautifully and smirked at her. '_Was this a ploy to evade the serious matters at hand?_' She asked herself. Clearly, Draco had changed topics when she was to bring up his attacks. She was depressed about him rejecting her question awhile ago, but now, she was more determined to know the truth, and today...she will have to make him explain it all. This time, now, she has decided to just spit it all out.

"Malfoy, care to explain now wha—"

"Do you like me, Granger?" Draco cut her off with a surprisingly awkward question.

"_What?!"_ She shouted at him as she felt her face getting hot. "What in the bloody hell are you talking about, Malfoy?!"

Draco's smug face became serious as he stared at her with intent eyes. They were both silent for a long time, waiting for which one is first to talk. Hermione gazed back at him with a puzzled look on her face while she continued to blush. Neither one of them is backing down from this staring contest.

Draco breathed in and closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening it again and standing up. Hermione watched him drew close to her and sat beside her on the floor. He leaned towards her, their faces inches apart. His grey eyes meeting with her brown ones. He parted his lips and asked the question which Hermione was unable to comprehend with her mind in current state of blur.

"I said, _Do you like me...Granger?_"


	4. Chapter 4 - Silencio

A/N: Sorry for taking too long to update T_T. Thank you for the reviews and again, I really appreciate your comments ^_^.

Warning: Emotions..emotions everywhere! Rated 18! (?) hehehe

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Silencio**

The silence between them was intense. Hermione felt Draco's eyes piercing her soul. His grey eyes were beautiful against his pale skin. His pale skin wad magnificent against his luscious lips. She can't help herself from tracing his features with her eyes as he was so close to her now.

'_Did he put a spell on me or something?_' Hermione asked herself, '_Why do I keep having these thoughts..?'_

She backed away from him a little, however, he moved forward as she did, making every attempt to evade him futile.

"So, what is it, Granger?" He asked again, "Have you _fallen_ for me?"

Hermione could not risk looking into his eyes again or she might faint. His low voice and his warm breath across her face made her stomach churn in a weird way.

"H-h-how is _that_ possible?" She managed to utter out.

Draco narrowed his eye at her and smirked. "Just asking." He said and stood up. He took Moonlight in his arms and started to walk to his room. "I'll just be here, come in if you want."

He left her there in front of the fireplace, frozen stiff, almost as if she had been stupefied. She placed both hands on her cheeks and felt them heating up. Her heart was still racing from the aftermath of Draco's sudden question.

'_His mind must be really in a state if disarray..._' She thought, '_...or maybe, he really is just trying to divert me from asking him about his attacks..._'

She was so lost in thought that it was until Crookshanks purred and rubbed her muzzle on he leg did she snap back to reality.

'_No..I have to know..Now!_' She said to herself as she swiftly stood up.

She began to storm to Draco's room, only to be left stunned again. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Her cheeks felt hotter than before and her heart almost raced out of her chest.

Draco was standing in the middle of the room across the doorway. His body shirtless and his pants were unbuttoned, revealing dark blue boxers inside. His pants were resting on his hips, preventing it from completely falling on the floor. Her eyes traced up to his abdomen which was sculpted, his strong, hard looking chest, his protruding collarbone, the twitching muscles of his arms as he flexed to remove the shirt above his head. His skin was so smooth and pale, the bruises which previously plagued them have now vanished.

Hermione, stopped in her tracks and let out a soft gasp, Draco looked at her nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry!" She said, "I thought...the door was open...you said...I could come in..."

Draco smirked yet again at her and threw his shirt on the bed. He walked towards her, not minding that his pants were still unbuttoned.

"It's not like it's the first time you've seen _me_ half naked, Granger." He said to her.

She let out a gasp again, this time, in disbelief. "I-It's not the same after taking a bath." She replied, "You're stripping! You should have closed the door!"

Draco smirked and looked at her teasingly before returning to his room and closing the door.

Hermione was baffled, "Aagghhh! I hate you Draco Malfoy!" She yelled back at him and stormed to her own room as well.

Draco was laughing behind the door as he heard her frustrated screams. He always has a knack for teasing her, even before when he was really bullying her. It brought excitement to him, how she always finds a way to say what was exactly on her mind, how she would retort to his teases. Now, it makes him feel light when he teases her and she reacts incredulously. As if all his worries have vanished in that instant she made her laugh or smile. He could just forget everything when she's around. Even at night, he feels safer around her. In just a few nights, he became addicted to her presence. He started to crave for her warm soft skin as they embrace each other in the mornings.

Without Hermione knowing, Draco always wakes up hours earlier before her. At first, he observed how she slept. Sometimes he hears her talking and moaning in her sleep. The weirdest thing was there were times when she would call out for him in his first name, then she would smile sweetly. It happened on the first day.

He rolled her over to face him. He was surprised that she was light, more so, that she slept like a log. Draco swept the hair from her face to get a better look at her. Her skin was glowing from the moonlight beaming through the window. Her lashes were long that it touched her cheeks. Her lips seemed soft and luscious.

'_She also beautiful when she's asleep.._' He thought

He brushed her cheeks softly with the back of his hand and stopped near her lips as he held it with his fingers. '_They're really soft..._' He said to himself again.

His fingers traced her lips and it sort of tickled her as she smiled for a brief moment. He was tempted. Yes, he indeed was, for he moved closer to her. Their face centimeters away. His breath brushed her face...his heart was racing. He thought that whatever he does, she wouldn't know about it unless he tells her. Heck, she wouldn't believe it even if he did.

Draco's palms were starting to sweat, for what he will do is completely unimaginable. He was so tempted to taste Hermione's lips that it's as if his heart were to jump out of his chest. His brows furrowed while he contemplated about the act he will soon do.

He closed his eyes in preparation and leaned closer to her. He can almost feel her lips brushing against his. He was nearly there...

But then, Hermione decided, out of nowhere, to raise her arms and legs to embrace him like a pillow.

Draco immediately opened his eyes to see if she had woken up. Thankfully for him, she didn't. She was still sleeping soundly. Hermione snuggled her head between his neck and shoulders and smiled again.

'_What in Merlin's beard is she dreaming about?_' He thought. She almost gave him a heart attack.

He smiled to himself as she spoke in her sleep once more, "Draco..feed your own cat..."

"Yeah..yeah.." He replied in a whisper.

He stretched his arms under her to prevent it from cramping and so that she'll be able to rest on it firmly. Draco also moved her body closer to him as it was a very cold night. His nose was touching her hair. He smelled her floral shampoo and smiled to himself again. He was becoming more and more addicted to her.

'_For now...as a thank you..._' He said in his mind and kissed Hermione's forehead with gentleness that he never knew he had.

###############

"What's wrong with him!" Hermione shouted as she slammed the door of her room shut. She leaned her back against it and held her cheeks. They were hot and she knew she was blushing like there's no tomorrow. "Uggghh..had he forgotten that I'm a girl?! Stupid!"

She threw her coat on the bed and followed suit after, her body was sprawled on it like a bird. Hermione sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She had been so tired waiting for him in the cold earlier. Then she remembered his gifts, the gloves and the ear muffs which she was still wearing. Raising her arms, she looked at the gloves on her hands. A smile crept on her face as she recalled his gesture.

'_He went to get me something..._' She thought happily. Surprisingly, as of late, whatever Draco did for her, makes her stomach fill with butterflies. Her heart would often skip a beat when she sees him looking at her with his cold grey eyes. It's as if she would faint right there on the spot!

His charm is really out of this world. Now, Hermione knew what the girls they caught loitering in the hallways were up to. She had heard them whisper about him before, how he looked 'hot' or 'cool'. They were trying to be caught and reprimanded by him! During the time he failed to accompany her, the amount of girls decreased. And now, she's turning into one of them!

She shook her head in opposition and to try to shake the thoughts away.

"I may like him..." She said to herself, "But not like, as in I have fallen for him!"

'or...maybe you're wrong...' said her inner voice.

"Uuggghhh!" She grunted again, "I'm just helping him!" She said as she gritted her teeth and covering her face with the pillow.

She screamed her lungs out against the pillow to let all her frustrations be released. The pillow somewhat muffled her scream, however, she was really loud.

Draco knocked in her door upon hearing her scream. "Hey, are you alright in there?!" He nervously asked.

Hermione removed the pillow on her face and looked up blankly to the ceiling.

"No, I'm not fine!" She yelled.

As she did, she heard rushed footsteps outside and objects being toppled over. Then, she heard Draco exclaim, "Alohomora!"

The door swung open immediately and Hermione jolted up in surprise. But what surprised her more was Draco's panicked face. He was paler and his eyes were wide open. It was as though all the blood from his face had drained.

"Hey..wha—" She was about to ask him why he was in a panic, however, he hastily rushed to her and hugged her tightly. Hermione felt the skipping of her heart once more.

"Damn it, Granger!" He cursed, "I thought...I thought ..that...I thought that...he'd get you too..."

'He...?' Hermione repeated in her mind. 'Who...?'

She became puzzled at his remark. He was hugging very tightly too, she felt his body shaking.

She raised her arms as well and embraced him. Her hand patted his back to calm him, "Hey..relax...nothing bad happened to me...the whole quarters is protected, remember?" She explained to him, but he didn't budge.

'Is this is...? Can I ask him about it now?' She thought.

Hermione gathered all her strength and have started to prepare the lines she will say to Draco, for him to open up to her. She cleared throat for starters then pulled out gently from his embrace. She held his hands to her lips and smiled, "I'm alright..."

Their eyes were locked to one another. It was clear in his eyes that he was gravely worried for her. They were brimming with tears.

"Um...Draco..you..you mentioned that.." She started to say, "..that 'he'd get me too'..

"When you say 'he'..." Hermione gulped first before continuing, "...who do you mean by it?" she asked.

Draco opened his mouth to utter a response, but closed it again. He looked down on the bed and clenched his fist. He seemed pained and struggling on whatever it was that he was hiding from her.

Hermione place her hands over his fist and peeked at his face. "Malfoy...?" She said, "I want to know...I...need to know."

They were both silent for a couple of minutes. Hermione caressed his fist, hoping it'll relax. 'Please...Malfoy...Draco...' She thought.

"Granger.." Draco said in a low voice.

"Hmm?"

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes, their faces almost touched.

"I...He..." Draco stuttered as he find the right words to explain to her everything. "What he did to me...He can do to you too...and...I don't want that...I don't want you to get involved .." He said

Hermione frowned at what he said, "I am involved now!" she replied, "I thought you have found me a little bit trustworthy..."

"I do!" He said, "But—"

"—tell me!" She insisted him.

"Hermione!" He shouted.

"Tell me now, Draco!" She shouted back.

He didn't look mad when she shouted or pressed him for answers. He perfectly understood her wanting to know more. It was maybe because he was afraid on how she'll react if she knew the truth.

"I'm so sorry for shouting." Hermione apologized, "I really won't be like this if I didn't care for you..."

Draco's stomach fluttered a bit when she said that. He felt his heart being squeezed and made him feel to want to smile. However, he knew the atmosphere right now is heavy and this feeling creeping up to him can be dealt with in a later time.

He relaxed his fist and entwined his fingers with Hermione's. He felt them warm his cold hands and it started to spread in his whole body.

"Your hands are cold..." Hermione said as she lifted them and placed them close to her lips while she breathed warm air on them.

"It started after the war..." Draco suddenly said.

Hermione was surprised but listened intently while continuing to hold his hand.

"3 days have just passed...I last saw everyone before Lord Voldemort died..." He said.

She recalled that time. The dark lord asked if anyone wanted to join him because he thought Harry had died. She remembered seeing Draco not budging as he was with our side. However, his parents called for him and he went with them.

"He called for me when it was midnight. He asked me to be in his study..." He continued.

'Wait..what...?' Hermione asked herself.

"He used Crucio and Imperio on me. He also invaded each thread of my memory through Legilemens..." He went on, but Hermione was starting to know who this all leads to. No other person came to her mind.

"Wait..Malfoy..don't tell me.." She started, "..It was your father who did this to you?" she asked.

Draco looked away, his eyes brimming with tears. He didn't want to let anybody know. It makes him sick to his stomach to let others know about his real situation, his weakness.

"He tortured you?!" Hermione exclaimed, her voice now in panic. Her grip on Draco's hands tightened. "He did, didn't he? That's the reason for your bruises, for your night terrors, that's—" She halted at the realization of where her assumptions lead her, "—Oh my god...He still tortures you even of you're here! He uses legilemency to torture you wherever you go! Why? Why is that?!" She continued to press him for answers, but Draco just wouldn't look at her.

She cupped his face and turned his face to her. He resisted a couple of times, but she didn't stop. Hermione looked straight into his eyes and said, "Please, tell me why he does this to you...It's just..unimaginable...he's your father..."

"He became mad..." Draco said, still trying to aver Hermione's gaze. "Mother turns a blind eye to it. She pretends everything is alright."

Hermione can clearly see the sadness in Draco's eyes. He was the type of person who can't go against his parents wishes. He looked strong on the outside, but he really is a fragile boy. He grew up on wrong ideals and now after everything he'd been through, he still lets his father control his life.

"Why didn't you fight back?" She asked. "I mean, he's your father, but this is a different case..He's treating you like an animal...torturing you because he craves the sensation of power? What if you die? What then?

"You don't need to become a bad person just because people around you are. You can find your own meaning to life and a place where you belong..." She said.

Hermione was also in the verge of tears as she said those words to him. She had seen Draco's good side. He was kind, caring and smart. He kept all the pain to himself that when it was already overwhelming for him, he releases his anger to others.

"..Somewhere I belong..." Draco whispered, "..That place..do you think I can find it?"

She smiled at him and said, "Of course you can. You're a lot stronger than you think. If protection charms won't suffice, then, we'll take it to the authorities..don't let your anger lead you to do bad things.."

He smiled as well and nudged his forehead against her, "You sure do love giving advices, huh?"

Hermione giggles, "Well, I've had a bit of training this past years.."

Draco touched her hands which held hid face and looked at her with gentle eyes. Hermione thought they were like an ocean. Calm and cool on the surface, but has a depth to it. They were full of emotion which made her heart squeeze as he gazed at her. She couldn't help but feel conscious.

"You really think so, huh.." He repeated and Hermione nodded.

"That place where I can belong..."He continued, "...can it be...with you?" He asked her.

Hermione's eyes widened as she felt her cheeks get hot. Her mouth fell open as if to respond, but no words came out.

Draco inched closer towards her, reaching his other hand at the back of her head. He gently pushed her head towards him as he began to close his eyes.

Her heart was racing. She couldn't breathe.

Hermione shut her eyes tight as she felt Draco's soft warm lips against hers.

The heaviness in her chest had been lifted as Draco continued to press his lips on her. Her hair entwined in his fingers as he gently grabbed them to pull he more closer.

She moaned in between their kisses as she caressed his chest before wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco's hand moved as well, tracing her spine and moving her entire body close to his. He felt the warmth of her body as he embraced her by the waist.

Their kisses were getting faster and rougher. Draco pushed his tongue on Hermione's lips, tracing and feeling its softness. He pushed it in between her upper and lower lip so as to part it open. She didn't hesitate and parted her lips for his tongue to enter.

His tongue was so much warm and hard as it battled with hers. Draco also moaned in pleasure that Hermione responded to his kisses.

They parted from each other. Both panting and sweaty.

Hermione smiled wickedly at Draco, which he replied with one as well. She moved close to his ears and whispered, "More..."

He smirked and reached for his wand that seemed to have fallen on the floor. "Wait" he said to her, "Sil—"

Hermione stopped him before he could cast the silencing spell on them. "I think there's no need for that."

Draco raised his eyebrow, "Hmm..you're probably right." They are indeed alone and no one knows the password to their dorms except the teachers. He smiled at her before taking her lips once more.

"Draco..." Hermione moaned as he started to kiss her neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" He said in between kisses.

"No..." Hermione caressed Draco's chest and let her hands unravel his shirt. "I want more..."

Draco smirked and lifted her to sit on his lap. She straddled on him and he pulled her body against his. Hermione's hand grabbed Draco's hair hard as he started to bite on the pulsating point of her neck. He traced his hands on her waist up to her chest. Hermione moaned at his touch and felt a tingling sensation in her body.

He cupped her breast and bit lightly on her nipple under her clothes. "Draco..." She called out to him in a seductive tone. She lifted his head and reached for his lips. Their tongues battled fiercely.

Draco pulled back and looked at the mess he made of Hermione. She was panting hard, her face red and beaming with anticipation on what they'll do next.

He swept the hair from her face and left his hand in her cheek.

"Granger..." He said in a gentle voice, "Hermione...I'm going to ask you again...

"Have you fallen for me?" He asked.

Hermione bit her lower lip and grinned at him.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows but grinned as well, "Answer me..." He said.

She inched towards him and brushed her cheeks against his as she whispered in his ear, "Seems like I have..."

This brought a huge smile on his face and with full strength, he stood from the bed lifting her with him. Hermione gasped and encircled her arms around Draco's neck for fear that she might fall. But he was strong and she felt it as he touched his body a while ago.

"Hey!" She exclaimed while giggling, "What are you doing?"

He looked up at her, a smirk forming in his lips as he said, "I'm taking you to _my_ room."


	5. Chapter 5 - Legilimens

A/N: It's me again ^_^, I'm happy that you all liked the previous chapter. I must say the ice is definitely going to break soon, so stay with the story 'til then. Thanks!

Warning: Graphic mature scenes below ;) Guaranteed to make you faint (kidding) ;)

Disclaimer: I know you want Dramaione, but I do not own HP :(

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Legilimens**

Draco laid Hermione on his bed gently while he hovered on top of her. He caressed her face with the back of his hand as he studied every inch if her.

"You know..." Started Draco, "I've _always_ thought that you were amazingly beautiful and excellent in every way..."

Hermione smiled and replied, "To be honest...I find you _exactly_ the same."

He dived unto her for a kiss and she parted her lips to welcome him eagerly. Her hands trailing down his shirt to remove it. His skin felt cold against her skin. His muscles were hard and toned. Hermione knew he was no longer the Malfoy she knew. She had better opinion of him, now that she had presumably became the one closest to him.

Draco too was showing Hermione all different sides of him which he had difficulty expressing with others. He felt comfortable when with her and he wanted to keep her with him forever. He was, after all, a very possessive person.

After Hermione had removed Draco's shirt, she sat up continued to receive his kisses. He too had his mind already set to carry this on and had his hands started to remove her clothing until all that's left of them where their undergarments.

"Green, huh." smirked Draco as he looked at Hermione's undergarments.

"It was unintentional!" She yelled back and slapped his chest.

He laughed and lifted her to straddle on top of him as he resumed to kiss her neck. Draco made sure to pay attention to every part of Hermione's body, now that he have the chance to touch them. He gently started to massage her breast and played with her nipples which were now very sensitive.

He heard her moan as he encircled her nipples with his fingers and started biting them lightly against her bra.

Hermione panted heavily as Draco continued to pleasure her. She has no control over her own body and emotions now. All she felt was pleasure and the desire for him to continue. She started grinding her body on him and felt him growing hard under her. She felt a sensual tension in her lower body and she knew that they were both getting aroused.

Draco moaned at the way Hermione moved her hips and felt himself getting more turned on. Grabbing her bra and unclasping it, her breasts sprang out of them and he captured them with his mouth and hands.

"You make me crazy, Draco..." whimpered Hermione as he alternately sucked on her breasts. "More..."

"You're the one who's making me insane for the past nights." He smirked in reply.

She gasped, "What? I don't know what you're talking about!"

Draco laughed and looked at Hermione, "You were always saying my name in your sleep."

Hermione felt her cheeks getting hot with embarrassment. She never knew that she talked in her sleep, more so, call someone in her dreams.

"It makes me curious what my role was in your dreams." Draco whispered in her ear, "You were calling me very seductively, you know." Half of what he said was true. The part about calling his name seductively is him teasing her. He smiled while thinking how Hermione must be thinking right now.

She narrowed her eyes in him as a wide grin crept on her lips. "Sorry, but I can't remember how seductive I have called you. Would you please enlighten me?" Hermione challenged him and he willfully accepted by resuming to suck her breasts and removing her underwear.

"I sure will." Draco said as his fingers found her sensitive spot and started to play with it.

Hermione bit her lip to suppress her moans, but some escaped.

"Just say it, don't hold back." said Draco in a low voice. His hand movements became faster and Hermione felt the tension inside her reaching its limit.

"D-Draco!" She moaned his name. Her back arched while he pleased her more by inserting his middle finger inside her. "Fuck!"

Draco had been caught off guard by Hermione's sudden cursing, but it made him all the more turned on and he pushed in another finger inside her. Thrusting into her fast as he hit all her sensitive spots.

Hermione tightened her embrace on Draco for support. Her body was trembling uncontrollably. He was pleasuring her body so much, giving equal attention to every sensitive area.

"Shit..Draco..." She whimpered as she laid head on his shoulder, "You're so good."

This made him smile and confident at what he is doing even if it was his first time. He inserted a third finger in her.

"Oh my god!" Hermione screamed as she felt all his fingers simultaneously moving inside her.

"You are so damn wet, Hermione." Draco whispered in her ear. He was so stiff himself and can't wait to actually be inside her. He pushed her body closer to him, making his fingers thrust deeper in her.

"I..I can't hold it anymore Draco..!" She screamed as her back arched, her fingernails dug on the his back. Draco received all her juice in his hand and on his boxers.

She collapsed on the bed, panting heavily as she looked to Draco. She saw the big bulge in his boxers and she knew any minute now, that will be inside her.

He was so turned on that she came on him. Seeing Hermione's flushed face and her sexy curves made him want her more. He pulled off his boxers and threw them on the floor where their clothes are.

Draco saw Hermione's eyes widen upon looking at him. She bit her lip and said, "Will it fit?"

He smirked again and rubbed himself onto her. She immediately tensed and closed her eyes in pleasure. Draco kissed her neck up to her ear and whispered, "It will, and we'll both love it."

"Just..just be gentle alright..." Hermione whispered back, "It's my first time..."

"Yeah...me too.." He kissed her lightly on the lips and started to slowly push himself inside.

Hermione cringed in pain as she embraced Draco tightly, burying her nails on his skin again.

"It hurts..." She cried.

Draco was worried and pulled out a little.

"..But..no..please...don't stop.." She continued, "I want you inside me..."

He nodded and reinserted himself slowly. Hermione bit her lip before reaching for Draco's. She kissed him to suppress her cry as he thrust more deeply inside of her. The pain seethed within her muscles as Draco moved gently.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked after breaking their kiss. She nodded in response and he looked down to see them finally connected. A smear of blood run down from inside her. It made him panic and asked Hermione again if she was really alright.

"Really..I'm fine.." She smiled weakly. "You can move, but be gentle.."

Draco nodded again and started to thrust slowly inside her. During the first minutes she cringed in pain, however, as time went by, all she could feel was him inside of her, rubbing against her core and hitting her sensitive spots inside. This made her more wet and easy for him to slip in and out.

"Faster..deeper...Draco.." She moaned in his ear. He didn't think twice to her sudden change in request and started thrusting inside her faster and deeper. He moaned as well to feeling her warmth and wetness embracing and sucking him.

"More! More, Draco!" Hermione begged. Draco didn't want to disappoint her, they were both feeling good.

He reached under her and lifted her body. She was now straddling him as he pounded on her. He started sucking her breasts and massaged them while she moaned out loud.

He kissed and licked her collar bone, up to her neck her ears then to her lips. Their tongues battled in the open as full desire took over each of them.

"Ride me." He said to her. Hermione smiled and pushed him down the bed and started to pound her body against him. "That feels bloody awesome..."

Draco covered his flustered face as he bit on his lower lip. Hermione kept teasing him by slowly pulling out then immediately thrusting him deep in her. "Shit, Hermione..." He moaned and grabbed her bottom. They thrust against each other while lustful sounds echoed the room.

"You're in me so deep, Draco!" Hermione whimpered as she grind her hips on him. She felt the tension in her lower body starting to rise again.

"Don't stop. I'm nearly there.." Draco replied and tightened his grip on her. Then he sat up and sucked on her nipples.

"Draco! Draco!" She screamed as Draco pushed himself deeper into her. "Do it inside..please..I want it!" She begged him.

His fingers played with her spot again as he thrust in her. Her back arched in pleasure again as she screamed, "Draco!"

He grunted and he felt her tighten around him. She too felt him grew bigger inside her.

"Hermione!"

"Draco!"

They both screamed in pleasure as he started to release everything inside her. She felt him pulsating with every thrust. His thick, hot liquid pouring inside her, mixing with her juices.

Draco collapsed on her as they both panted heavily.

"I really have fallen in love with you, Hermione..." He said, "I didn't know when it started...but I am madly in love with you.."

"So am I, Draco..." She replied, "I love you.."

He looked to her her and kissed her on the forehead. "You're mine..."

They smiled at each other and fell asleep, naked in each other's arms. The heat of the night enveloped the previously cold room.

###############

The aftermath of the night left Draco and Hermione sleeping until breakfast. Their cats purred at the foot of the bed, cuddled together like their masters A ray of light from the window gleamed on their naked bodies slightly covered by the blanket.

Draco woke up first and looked at Hermione's peaceful sleeping face and he felt happy and satisfied. He smiled as he swept her locks away from her face and planted a kiss on her forehead before getting up to get dressed. He placed their dirty clothes in the bin which vanished immediately to be washed the the school elves. He slid into new undergarments and just a pair of sweatpants and headed out to the common room to get the cats some food.

While he was doing the chore, he suddenly felt a pain seer on his right temple. He cringed a bit, however, continued on. It was until he was already in the middle of the common room that he suddenly collapsed and started to scream. His body contorted again as his joints bended in inhumanly possible ways.

"Aaaaaaagggghhhh!" Draco screamed.

Hermione immediately bolted out of the bed and wrapped the covers on her naked body before going to Draco.

"What happened?!" She shouted. Her mouth fell open at the sight of him, "No..Draco!" She started to run towards him, but remembered that her wand was in her room and going to him defenseless will solve nothing.

She hurriedly ran back to her room to search for her wand and went back to Draco as fast as she could.

"Protego!" She exclaimed, but Draco remained in pain, "Protego!" She again casted, but nothing. "Why isn't it working?! Protego!"

Tears ran down her face as she knelt beside Draco's contorting body, "Protego!" Still nothing.

Hermione touched his face and turned it gently toward her. He was crying in pain as he looked back at her. He can't even scream anymore.

Then the idea hit her and she stopped sobbing. She pointed her wand to Draco's head and said in a low voice, "Legilimens."

Like a warp hole, Hermione was sucked into Draco's thoughts.

"Father..please.." She heard Draco's voice said.

Looking up, she saw that she was lying on the floor and standing beside her was Lucius.

'I'm in Draco's body..' she thought.

Lucius kicked Draco's body and ordered him to get up. His body trembled while he struggled to stand.

"There, there. That wasn't so difficult, was it?" Lucius laughed menacingly.

Hermione suddenly felt afraid as she clearly saw the blood lust in his eyes. She had never seen Lucius this way before. He had indeed become mad.

Another memory flashed before her eyes. This time, they were in the Malfoy dungeon. It was dark and reeked of wet metal. She also felt a heaviness on her wrists and ankles.

"Imperio!" Lucius voice exclaimed on Hermione's left side.

As she saw the red light directly going to her, she immediately felt an indescribable pain seer through her body, Draco's body. She looked at his blood drenched chest. His wrists and ankles wrapped in chains..body contorting in pain.

"F-F-Father! S-S-Stop please!" He screamed. However Lucius only laughed wickedly and continued to throw curses at him.

Hermione couldn't take any of what she saw anymore. Her tears kept running down her face as the rage in her started to boil.

"STOP IT!" She screamed in her own mind.

The memory shifted again. She was now in Lucius' study, directly looking at him.

He was cleaning the blood drenched wand from the memory before. She felt the weak body and thought that in any second now, Draco will collapse if this continued.

"Father...I can't take it anymore..." She heard Draco plead with his father.

Lucius glared back at him, "Draco, you are my son." He stood and moved towards him, touching his left shoulder, which again felt like a thousand needles pricking his skin. "You are to do as you're told." He smiled that wicked smile again and Hermione felt like she want to vomit.

"You know I have no one else..." He moved in closer to Draco's ear, "Or would you rather, I take this out on your mother?"

Draco's body jolted upon hearing his taunting remark. He shook his head in response.

"Good." Said Lucius smugly. Right there and then, Hermione felt the urge to curse him to death.

She would never forget the blood lust in those eyes of his as she was beginning to return from Draco's memory.

He had stopped writhing in pain as she held his limp body soaking in sweat. Her hand tightly gripped her wand.

"We'll make him stop, Draco..." said Hermione through gritted teeth. "I'll do anything..."


End file.
